darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hibernius Tall
| image = | profession = Owner and operator of the Cirque | gender = Male | species = Human | age =not mentioned specifically but at least 1200 | relatives = Darren Shan (half-brother) Steve Leonard (half-brother) Evanna (sister) Desmond Tiny (father) a female wolf (mother) two wolves (siblings) | status = Deceased (Book series) Alive (Movie) | universe = The Saga of Darren Shan | book appearance = Cirque Du Freak | movie character = | movie appearance = Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant | acted by = Ken Watanabe }} Mr. Tall, or Hibernius Tall, owned and operated The Cirque du Freak. In the Books Mr. Tall was the son of Desmond Tiny and the brother of Evanna. However, this was not known until his death. During the War of the Scars, he was known as a neutral bystander and could not have part in the war or side with either the Vampaneze or the Vampires, although he had many vampire friends including Larten Crepsley and Darren Shan. Mr. Tall was telepathic, and could see the future. He was very cryptic when asked about future events, however, but shortly before his death he was less vague when telling Darren about the outcome of the War of the Scars. He was also very quick and silent, and many believed he could teleport himself. Mr. Tall was killed by Morgan James, a Vampet and former police officer lead by Alice Burgess, with a simple gun. He died defending Evra Von, a snake-boy, and his family when R.V, former eco-warrior turned Vampaneze, took Evra's son Shancus hostage. The vampet and Vampaneze cried out, bringing up the point that Mr. Tall was not permitted to interfere with the War of the Scars. Mr. Tall denied doing so saying that the Vampaneze had come to his home and were directly threatening his 'family' (the Cirque liked to think of themselves as a family of freaks) and he had to step in. Hibernius was liked and loved by many, and he is dearly missed. Hibernius and his sister were created when a Vampire named Corza Jarn begged Mr. Tiny to allow the vampires to be able to have children. So Mr Tiny used magic, and mixed his blood with a pregnant she-wolf, whose children (Mr Tall and Evanna) would be able to have children with the creatures of the night. In Evanna´s case, she has both Vampire and Vampaneze children. In the Movie Mr. Tall is not as nice as his book counterpart. He seems to be a bit scarier as well. He doesn't like any involvement in the Vampire-Vampaneze war and will try to keep his Cirque out of it. Trivia *His name is pronounced like this: HIGH-BUR-KNEE-US. Appearances Books *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' * Birth of a killer * Brothers to the death Movies *Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant Category:Freaks Category:Cirque Du Freak Characters Category:Cirque du Freak (film) characters Category:Deceased Characters